1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an accessory for electrical wiring conduit, typically a conduit comprising a channel section made of a relatively soft semi-rigid material, for example an extruded plastics material; the invention is more particularly concerned with an accessory that is useful or necessary at certain locations on the conduit and can be mounted on and fixed to the channel section automatically "from the front" without using any additional fixing means implying the use of glue or screws, for example.
In terms of its application, the accessory may consist in a conduit end-piece intended to close off the end of a conduit, a conduit cover joint for covering two adjacent ends of two lengths of a section constituting the cover of the channel section or a conduit corner covering device used at locations where the conduit changes direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the remainder of the description the accessory to which the description more particularly applies is an end-piece adapted to be fixed to one end of a conduit of the above kind. One end-piece of the above type for closing off the end of a conduit when wiring is completed known in itself is shaped and sized to engage axially within the conduit consisting of the channel section and its cover. To resist impacts and other loads the accessory is screwed or glued to the wall and/or to the conduit. It must be engaged from the end.
In the most usual situation the cover is fitted after fixing the end-piece. In the case of a cover end-piece, the cover must be engaged under the end-piece before it is clipped to the back. If the end of the conduit is near a corner, mounting is complicated because the end-piece must be fixed to the back of the conduit before fixing the back to the wall.
The invention avoids these complicated and tiresome operations by proposing an accessory (typically an end-piece) that can be mounted from the front, i.e. in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the conduit and fixed and immobilized by simple forcible nesting perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of said channel section.